Many industrial processes, such as coal gasification, biomass gasification, steam reforming of hydrocarbons, partial oxidation of natural gas, and like processes, produce gas streams that include, for example, CO2. There are major concerns that such CO2 is responsible for the greenhouse effect. It is therefore desirable to remove or capture CO2 from those gas mixtures.